


Now or Never

by DannyPhantom619, vvalrider



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 03:54:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17614952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DannyPhantom619/pseuds/DannyPhantom619, https://archiveofourown.org/users/vvalrider/pseuds/vvalrider
Summary: It wasn't supposed to end up like this, not for Dawn.





	Now or Never

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DannyPhantom619](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DannyPhantom619/gifts).



> Thank you, DannyPhantom619 for the idea.  
> Sorry if it isn't that great.

Ormond - That's where it had started and where it had ended.

It was where they had met so long ago and where they had said their bitter goodbyes.

Susie felt the sting of the cold wind before she even opened her eyes, the familiar burning in her lungs as she inhaled deeply. It almost made her laugh, this would be a place she would have to return to.

Even in this hell, Ormond existed.

She ran her tongue over her braces and tightened her grasp on her knife. This wasn't her first time playing the cat and mouse game.

Find the survivors and kill them, just like before.

The snow beneath her feet crunched softly as she walked, checking each generator as she passed by. She appeared to be alone so far, no sounds, no footprints. It annoyed her immensely.

She grinned her teeth and clenched her fist, scanning the area. Her gaze falling on a fresh set of footprints, bingo.

Following the steps, her eyes landed on a hunched over figure and she smirked.

Dawn didn't have much time to react as she noticed the killer making a beeline for her.

The sound of her own heartbeat was deafening and she panicked, tripping over her own feet. Dawn pushed herself up and sprinted away, but only got so far before she felt a heavy weight.

Susie tackled her, knocking the wind out of Dawn as she hit the floor with a soft thud. She struggled under her assailant, kicking her feet and attempting to push her off. A grunt escaped her lips and she was now on her back. Susie straddled the older girl, knife raised, she froze suddenly. Her eyes scanning the terrified face of her victim.

No.

Dawn had raised her arms in defense, doing her best to regain her composure, but it was so damn hard. It was her, under the mask, it was her.

Cotten candy hair, black choker, pale skin.

Susie felt her hands tremble and her eyes water, she parted her lips to speak but her throat was tight and she couldn't get the words out.

She was fifteen again, and she was there.

The dull light coming from the stringed lights on the walls, the smell of cigarettes and weed, her mixtape was playing.

Susie couldn't take her eyes off Dawn, the way she shook her hips to the beat, how her hair swayed while she twirled and how she softly sang along to the song.

She was currently dancing with some older boy, one whose name Susie couldn't remember and there was an ache in her chest.

Somehow, she felt alone even with Julie close by. It didn't help that her full attention was on Frank and Joey was nowhere to be seen. She looked down at her almost empty cup, chugging the rest of her drink.

It stung.

Her eyes fell on Dawn again, who was now talking to the boy. He rubbed the back of his neck and nodded his head, agreeing to whatever she had told him. Then she was headed her way and she felt like throwing up.

"Come dance with me." Dawn wrapped her arm around Susie's, pulling her towards the middle of the room. She wanted to decline as she didn't really know how to dance, but it made her happy she had left the older boy for her. Suddenly she felt so whole.

The song changed to something a lot smoother, it was one of Dawn's favorites. One she had played on her guitar for Susie. It had been back at the ski lodge, just them two during one of the warmer months. It was raining and it smelled so good.

Dawn wrapped her arms around Susie's waist, she gently pulled her in closer and lead the dance. Susie hesitated for a moment before wrapping her arms around Dawn's neck, following her movements. Nothing else mattered now.

Susie rested her head on her partner's shoulder, breathing into the crook of her neck. Roses and fresh rain, she smelled so good. Her voice was soft and it felt like she was singing just for her.

"Because the last time you let yourself feel this way it was a long, long time ago... And now we  
get so scared, and we get so scared to be nowhere left alone... Because it's now or never."

Dawn raised her hands towards the mask, but before she could touch it she felt herself being dragged out from under the killer. She watched in horror as Meg aimed her flashlight right at Susie's face.

She growled in annoyance, swinging wildly into the air as she couldn't see, stopping suddenly as she was afraid she'd hit Dawn.

Why?

Was she being punished?

Susie watched as they pulled her down the hatch, and she struggled to run back to her. She couldn't move and she wanted to cry, this wasn't fair. Suddenly anger struck her and she yelled, dropping back to her knees. Hot tears fell from her eyes and she punched at the snow.

Dawn was gone again.


End file.
